One Simple Day
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: A meeting at Sinnoh, who would expected both champions to have such reconciliation. RedxCynthia R&R.


**Hello to everyone, this is the first story I write for the Pokemon section, its well kind of an experiment really and considering the pairing I put in this one. Anyway I kind of like those crack or strange pairings as you might notice but meh. Hope you like it and if you would kindly leave a review thanks.**

**One Simple Day**

It had been months since he had that encounter with Lyra, champion from both Johto and Kanto… Well was, because she gave up the title stating that she wasn't qualified for it and thus the title of Champion came back to Red.

And now with the said title, Red was on his way to Sinnoh along with the champion from Johto, Lance and the rest of the Elite Four.

"So remind me again, why are we doing this "little journey"?" Asked the second member, Koga.

"Because we need to check certain regulations about giving up certain titles" Answered an already annoyed Lance.

Having an annoyed Lance was found to be amusing, for it took great amount of pressure to get him mad, adding that most of the Elite tended to make some kind of prank that tended to make him more angrier than before

Red shook his head watching both members bickering towards each other, sure sometimes it was fun seeing them like this but even him the champion from Kanto who had conquered Mt. Silver had enough of being three days straight in the ocean.

"Something on your mind?" Red was brought out from his thoughts after hearing the question which came from Karen.

He shook his head, after all he was a boy of few words and even Karen herself knew that but every now and then she tried to get a little talkative with Red though till this moment there was not apparent advance.

"Always the same huh?" She asked while receiving a smile in return from the younger boy.

"I hope you won't miss Sabrina" Said the first elite member Will who positioned himself at the right side of Karen.

How could he forget the Gym Leader of Saffron; both of them formed a strange friendship during his journey, kind of awkward to many.

He did remember visiting her from time to time after their duel and slowly that friendship started to being formed. She admitted that it was difficult for her to be around someone else rather than her pokemon except the trainers that were in the gym, for she didn't see them as friend just as trainers.

And so Red started to come back and get her, he wanted her to know more about the world they lived and to trust more the other persons and her powers for she feared that if she got unstable, those powers of her could put in danger everyone.

With time that relationship turned into something more, feelings that neither of them ever thought about.

For Sabrina it was difficult to understand; friendship and trust which were hard for her at first but with Red everything seemed different. She didn't know what to do about this feeling she started to have towards the trainer clad in red, and of course she didn't want to ask him about that.

Red was well, kind of oblivious to such feelings though part of him did tell him that there was something different between the two, something he didn't fully understood.

"At last we are close to Sinnoh" Commented Lance which made Red to pay attention to their arriving point.

And indeed from their spot in the sea, a big mass of earth started to form in the horizon.

It didn't took much time to reach the place they were going to land which was the big building of the Pokemon League, which made Red think if either the elite four and champion from Sinnoh were richer than them considering that the building was quite enormous.

**Red's POV**

When we arrived we were notified that our luggage would be carried to our respective rooms and so we made our way towards the room were the other trainers would be waiting.

After crossing various rooms some of them what I could notice was the battle room for each elite member and at the end what would be the one for the champion though I couldn't see it properly, we finally reached our destination.

In the room were already the members from Hoen which is closer than us and also the host.

**Third POV**

The discussion was a bit tedious, well at least Red noticed that most of the people in the room looked like they had enough of it. Though not all of them, the champion from Hoen, Steve wanted to get to a point while Lance occasionally stated that they needed more time to get to a solution.

Yes it was getting very annoying at least from his perspective yet there was someone else who seemed to be in deep thought about the discussion. The champion of Sinnoh.

That was Cynthia, who apparently supported Lance in taking some more time in trying to come to a resolve about their current situation.

"I guess we can conclude that for today we are over" She said and for the first time Red heard her voice.

He turned to looked at her, indeed for being a champion she was definitely beautiful, her gold mane which practically went from head to legs, adorned with something that looked like a ribbon. Her right eye was covered because of her hair while the other was displayed.

Her clothes while being all black made her look even more beautiful, a simple black shirt, black pants and a long black coat.

While watching her, their gazes crossed paths and they stood there for what looked, minutes that was until her voice called him.

"What do you think Master Red?"

He simple nodded earning a confused expression from Steven, not to mention the other elite members.

"He is alright with you" Lance stated turning to look at Steven.

"Well… For the time being we should take a rest" Said Steven to which all the others nodded and started to walk out from the room.

Red took his lead and went directly out, relieved to know that for today it was over, unknown to him the champion from Sinnoh watched as he made his way out.

"Same as always…" She whispered though Lance heard her.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"Nothing… Nothing" Stated Cynthia while taking her leave.

He liked the quite places, and also the ones who have their own beauty and he liked the place where the League was established. Being at the top of what used to be a mountain, made it possibly to enjoy of a great view.

Even his pokemon were relaxing quite a lot, and he had to agree on that considering that he would take them to train at Mt. Silver.

"Quite the view, isn't?" He heard.

And before he could turn around a pair of arms pulled him into a hug, he didn't need to turn around to see this person for he already knew who she was.

It was a simple gesture but he hadn't felt this close to the blond woman since quite some time; it had been months since their last meeting, probably around the time she came to Johto and met with Lyra.

"You know, I missed you a lot" She said.

She pulled him closer, while one of her hands took away his red cap and started to play with his black jet hair.

He got comfortable, it was almost impossible for him to decide which one was better, after all both Sabrina and Cynthia had their way to make him feel special.

Looking at Red's pokemon she decided to take hers out, every now and then would be good for them to enjoy time with others.

After that they went to sit down at the shade of a tree, making it more comfortable for both of them and this way they could enjoy their company better. At least Red was more comfortable this way, without his cap and the sun rays made him sweat a little.

"You know… I don't understand how is that you resist this weather with that coat"

He asked, while she accommodated his head in her lap. The question itself surprised her, not to mention how many words he had used, after wall it was a strange thread to hear him talk.

She shrugged and bent down to plant a kiss to his lips to which he returned.

"I think you'll have to repaid Sabrina somehow" She giggled at seeing his flushed face while caressing his right cheek.

He would be sure to make amends with Sabrina after this, after all both women enjoyed to share the same boy and both knew that he loved them with all his heart.


End file.
